This thing called Love
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Haruka is leaving while the only thing Michiru can do is watch her friend pack. Is a mistake all it takes for them to never meet again or will they be able to confess their love for one another before it's too late? HarukaMichiru


_Disclaimer : I don't own the characters mentioned in here! The plot is owned by a good friend of mine as well so this time I don't own the plot either. I'm just here to write it down!_

_Hi everyone! Yeah yeah I know I'm posting too many stories lately but I can't help it. I've written them during the summer vacation a while back and now I finally got the time to find as many errors as possible and change them, I can't help it but wanting to see what everyone thinks about my little stories. I hope you'll enjoy this one, I worked really hard on it. Oh and I want to thank everyone else who reviewed my other stories and updates. At the moment the net is bugging me again so I am not getting emails that are from the fanfiction net so I can't reply you properly. When I'll get the review confirm thingies, I'll try my best to reply all of you. Until then, Enjoy!_

_Dedicated to the one who inspired me to write this, Mariska!

* * *

_

_This thing called Love_

_by_

_Amnesia nymph

* * *

_

Michiru stood in the kitchen, staring at the blonde tomboy who had been her partner for a while now. But not only her partner but also her friend and secretly, Haruka meant so much more to her. Their mission was over now. One week ago Galaxia had been freed from the evil spell of chaos she was under. They were free now. They finally had time to do what they wanted to do. But much to her own suprise she wasn't happy about it.

She had no further reasons to stay with Haruka. The blonde would finally be able to become a racer, travel across the world and Michiru, she couldn't do anything but sit around their appartment, watching the blonde through a tv screen. It wasn't fair. She needed Haruka close to her. During her time as a senshi she had been haunted by nightmares of chaos, the end of the world. But during those moment she always had Haruka to turn to. She could still recall her going to Haruka's room after a nightmare about all senshi getting killed, including Haruka.

What she had expected to was to find Haruka fully asleep but instead of that Haruka just sat there on her bed, her eyes wide open. Her forehead was covered with sweat. Michiru didn't have to be a mind reader to know the blonde had seen the same things as her. Nightmares, no visions of what the future might bring them. And that was the fact that scared the aqua haired girl the most. Haruka had hold her that night, so closely. And for the first time Michiru had been able to sleep through the night without any nightmare. Just a dream, a pleasant dream about a certain blonde senshi.

Michiru was shaken out of her thoughts when she saw Haruka close the large suitcase she had been packing. The smaller girl took a deep breath. She could feel her heart ache at the thought that Haruka wouldn't be here tonight. The tomboy was moving out. Michiru had tried to make Haruka stay for a bit longer, saying she didn't mind having Haruka around some longer but the other had refused. Replying she didn't want to be a burden anymore.

''Haruka...'' Michiru whispered. Almost she had let go of the protecting walls around her heart. She wanted to tell Haruka so badly that she needed her. That she wanted her to stay and...that she loved her. But how would Haruka react? Michiru knew she couldn't live with Haruka breaking her heart so she had decided not to tell Haruka anything. It was better to live in doubt than going through life with a broken heart.

''Yes?'' The blonde's voice came causing Michiru to snap out of her thoughts once more. She'd hoped Haruka hadn't heard her.

''Uh, would you like something to eat?'' She asked instead of what she really wanted to say.''Your plane leaves in two hours, you still got some time. Besides with the way you drive you'll reach the airport in half an hour instead of the one hour drive it usually takes.

''I'm not very hungry. And I don't want to be stuck during the rush-hour. My plane leaves at 7pm and you know traffic always starts to turn into a jam after 6pm. It's better if I leave now.'' Michiru just nodded, she didn't know it was possible but she could feel her heart break even more at the blonde's words.

''You don't have to go you know. I know you think you are a bother to me but you're not Haruka. I like having you around, I like you driving me around town, how you smile when you catch me on doing something wrong and not to mention I'd really miss that mocking smile of yours when we spend countless hours at the mall picking clothes for me and Hotaru.''

''You can always take Setsuna with you to the mall. She'll be back with Hotaru in two weeks.'' Haruka stated. Michiru flinched at the blonde's cold tone. Did she do something wrong to make Haruka angry all of a sudden? Haruka who noticed her own coldness shook her head.''I'm soory Michiru, I didn't want to sound like that. It's just...I guess I am not really comfortable with leaving you behind. Without me.'' She paused before looking up, putting on a fake smile.''Who do I have to protect now?''

''You already have your own protector Michiru.'' Once again that cold tone! The aqua haired girl gazed up, staring right into Haruka green eyes. A confused look appeared on her face.

''What do you mean?'' She asked. Haruka simply shook her head.

''Nothing, never mind.'' She stated as she picked up her suitcase. She hesitated for a moment before bending over the counter to place a small kiss on Michiru's cheek.''I have to go now. I'll call you when I arrive in London.'' And with that said she turned around and started to head for the front door that reached the livingroom.

''What did you mean Haruka?'' Michiru pushed. She had to know.

At first Haruka didn't respond her question and just stood there in the middle of the livingroom, she wasn't moving or anything. She just stood there, not facing Michiru. it was as if she was hiding something from Michiru. Could she be crying? But when the tomboy finally turned around she wasn't crying at all, an angry look was plastered on her face and it was directed at Michiru who was shocked. Never before had she seen such kind of look on her friend's face. And when it did it was never directed at her.

''That means that I know about you and Kenji.'' She finally explained, recalling the day at the tracks.''I saw how close you two were and I saw you kiss him Michiru.'' The smaller girl didn't say anything at first. How could she explain this to the blonde. Then suddenly she could feel hot drops of water slide down her cheeks. She was crying. Michiru couldn't believe this was happening to her. She had kissed Kenji, knowing Haruka was watching them closely with what seemed to be a jealous look on her face. It only had been to make Haruka jealous and to be sure about Haruka's feelings for her. She couldn't believe that _**she**_ was actually the reason for Haruka leaving her.

''Is that why you're leaving, because I kissed him?'' She finally asked. Michiru couldn't explain it but she suddenly felt a happy feeling wash over her. So Haruka did care after all. When she had pulled back from kissing Kenji Haruka had been gone. The smaller girl had assumed it was because she didn't want to interrupt them not because it was hurting her as well.

''Stupid eh?'' Haruka asked, dropping her suitcase on the floor before walking back to the counter. She had nothing to lose now. Her secret was out.''I fell in love with you the moment I laid eyes on you. During the time I had to be a senshi I had to live with the idea you could be killed and it pained me more than I was willing to admit. So I tried to push you away, I failed ofcourse because you had to be so damn caring! So damn nice. I couldn't help it but feel attracted to you.''

''Haruka..''

''No let me finish. I don't care what you think of me now. You can be disgusted with me all you want, it doesn't matter now. You're the god damn reason I am leaving. Because I won't just sit here and watch you...watch you..''

''Haruka...'' Michiru tried again, trying to calm down the raging and obviously hurt blonde.''Please calm down and listen to me...''

''No Michiru. I have to go now. I can't stay in this house any longer. I really hope that you and what's his name are meant to be. I wish you the best, I honestly do. You deserve the best Michi, it's just sad I can't be there to see you...''

''OH SHUT UP!'' Michiru suddenly yelled, surprising Haruka with her sudden out burst. This really was out of Michiru's character.''Finally I got you to shut your mouth.'' The smaller girl said with a smile on her face. With that said she walked over to Haruka, taking her hands in her own.''Haruka I am not disgusted with you. If so I'd have to be disgusted with myself as well.''

''What do you m...'' She was cut off by the aqua haired girl.

''No, no let me speak Ruka. You've said enough already. Yes I did kiss Kenji.'' Haruka flinched at those words.''But not because of the reason you think I did but because...Because I wanted to make you jealous. I wanted to be sure you felt the same about me before I'd tell you but then...then you announced you were leaving and I thought I had been wrong about you all the time. That you just sticked with me because of our mission. I love you Haruka, I always have and always will.'' More tears fell down her face and much to her own surprise, Haruka was crying too.

''Don't leave me.'' Michiru finally said. It was more a plead than anything else.''I can't bare the thought of having to say goodbye to you.'' Haruka just stood there, letting her own tears fall and stare at the smaller girl in disbelieve. Honestly, she was dumnfounded. Michiru ignored the other's silence and just pressed herself in Haruka arms. hiding her face in Haruka's jacket.

''Please say something...'' She then begged after a few moments of silence. Instead of an answer in words Michiru could feel Haruka's hands cup her face, making her look up at Haruka. For a few seconds they just stood there, looking at eachother with different emotions written on their faces. Happiness, confusion, fear and...Love? Then Haruka slowly brought their lips closer, pressing her lips to those of Michiru. It was an innocent yet sweet kiss but the longer it lasted the more passionate the kiss became. All the feelings, all the emotions they had been hiding during their time of being senshi finally broke through the walls both women had build around their hearts.

After a while they pulled back, both a bit out of breath.''So this is what love feels like...'' Haruka whispered more to herself than to anyone else. Michiru giggled before pressing their lips together once more. Haruka's arms now encircled her waist, pulling the smaller girl even closer. Then suddenly Michiru's hand moved down to unbuckle the blonde's belt.

At this move Haruka stopped kissing Michiru to look at her with a shocked look on her face.''Michi are you...sure you...isn't it...a..'' She was having a hard time asking her question. The smaller girl just kept on smiling.''It's not like...''

''Oh shut up Ruka, I know you're not this shy. Don't worry about me. I've been ready for this for quite some time now.'' Michiru interrupted her lover. The tomboy smirked. This was a side of Michiru she hadn't seen before.

''Well in that case, I'd like to ask you up to my room but I'm afraid I don't actually have a house to live in anymore. Do you think my very sexy roommate would want to take me back after making such a fool of myself?''

''I'll think about it.'' The aqua haired girl said, kissing the blonde's neck.''Maybe you'll have to convince me...'' She then added, taking Haruka's arm in her hand as she started to pull her lover towards the bedroom.

''Have you always been like that under that so called reserved facade you've even put up for me?'' Haruka questioned playfully as she let Michiru pull her towards the bedroom.

''Mhh, I guess. Hey atleast you fell for my shy girl act.'' Michiru replied with a seductive tone in her voice.

''Let's see what we can do for you to change my mind then eh?'' Haruka replied as they reached the bedroom. With a smile on her face she kicked the bedroom door closed.

_The end_

_Nope, sorry people! You will have to use your imagination to figure out what they're doing behind those closed doors. Like it, hate it? Let me know! And you know...Only constructive flames are appreciated! _


End file.
